


Steal a Kiss

by cap_and_cyborg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_and_cyborg/pseuds/cap_and_cyborg
Summary: Thorin comes to the king's quarters, only to find his Hobbit waiting for him in just his bathrobe.





	Steal a Kiss

It was hard not to feel weary after a day like this.  Thorin felt the weight of his crown try to drag his head down as he walked towards his bedchamber.  Erebor was still rebuilding. His people were still coming home from the far corners of the map, only to find a still rebuilding kingdom.  Bodies had been buried, dust and dirt from years of neglect had been swept away, damage done had been repaired.

 

Yet still, the effects of the dragon Smaug lingered.

 

He opened the doors to the king’s suite.  It had been lavish in its time, but when Thorin became king, he’d had many of the gold fixings and jewel encrusted trinkets taken away.  The temptation of gold had no place in his bedchamber.

 

Not when there was something else he wished to fixated on.

 

Someone.

Bilbo sat in his armchair by the fire.  Once it became clear that Thorin, as well as Fili and Kili would make a full recovery, he had gone back to Bag End.  A large reason that he had been so hesitant to leave his ancestral home was his things. So why not bring them with him when he left?  His armchair, his bathrobe, his books, even his writing desk had made the trip back to Erebor with him. Bits of his old home to bring to his new one.

 

He looked up at Thorin when he entered, a smile automatically coming to his face before he took in Thorin’s expression.

 

“Oh dear,” Bilbo said, putting aside his book.  Thorin felt a pang of affection at the gesture. He ranked higher than books in Bilbo’s view.  High praise indeed.

 

“Hello,  _ ghivashel _ ,” Thorin said.

 

Bilbo stood, wrapping his bathrobe closer around him as he did, his cheeks turning their customary shade of flustered pink at the endearment.  “You have a cloud over your head, Thorin. What’s happened?”

 

Thorin took in a breath.  He could tell Bilbo all, he knew.  He would listen and they could discuss what should happen next.  He could let the problems of his kingdom into his bedroom. He had before.

 

But he didn’t wish to today.

 

“Nothing that can be helped now,” he replied.  

 

Bilbo seemed to understand.  “Have you eaten? I could get something brought up.” 

 

“Do not trouble yourself, I’m fine.   _ Ghivashel _ ,” he said, running a finger down Bilbo’s cheek.  He shivered at the touch.

 

“The only thing I hunger for is you,” Thorin continued, drawing Bilbo closer to him.

 

Bilbo let out a little squeak as he let himself be pulled into Thorin’s chest.  He took a few breaths, staring at the base of Thorin’s throat. Then he looked up at Thorin with determination in his gaze and said, “It’s lucky, then, that I chose to forgo wearing any clothes under my robe this morning.”

 

Thorin’s hands tightened unintentionally at his words.  “Mahal smiles upon me.”

 

“Thorin…” Bilbo went on tiptoe, his bare feet stretching so that he could get closer to Thorin’s ear.  “ _ Azralizu _ .”

 

He put down his heels, letting his lips brush against Thorin’s chin as he retreated.  “After,” he said with a smirk, “you wash yourself. Dirty work, running a kingdom. Never know what you could bring in at the end of the day.”

 

His Burglar.  Always surprising him.

 

“Very well,” Thorin replied, letting go of Bilbo and stepping away.  Two could play this game. He began to take off his overcoat, then his vest.  “I shall go and make sure I do a  _ thorough _ ,” he punctuated the word with taking off his shirt, leaving his chest bare, “cleaning.”

 

He continued to strip as he walked to the bathroom.  He heard a slight whimper behind him as his pants hit the floor.  He wanted to drag out his time there, he did. But the prospect of Bilbo, wearing nothing but a nightgown and wanting him in the next room hastened his movements as he cleaned himself.

 

Not bothering to put on clothes, he walked back into the main room completely bare.  Bilbo had gone back to his book in his absence, but his eyes snapped to Thorin’s form as soon as he entered the room.  He still wore only the bath robe.

 

Thorin approached, not breaking eye contact as he came to stop in front of where Bilbo was seated and sank to his knees before him.

 

Bilbo reached out and brushed Thorin’s damp hair away from his face.  “King Under the Mountain, here before me on his knees.”

 

“I kneel to no one but you,” Thorin said, leaning into Bilbo’s touch as he cupped his cheek.

 

Bilbo’s hand travelled from his cheek to the back of his head.  “And I will steal for no one but you.”

 

He began to pull Thorin closer and closer.

 

“As your king,” Thorin whispered, “I must insist you steal a kiss.”

 

“As my  _ king _ demands.”

 

And what a kiss.  Thorin had half thought that Bilbo would barely let their lips brush and then let him go, being the beautiful, insufferable, wonderful Hobbit he was.  But he drew him in and kissed him, slow and deep, their lips dragging against each other repeatedly. Their breath merged. Thorin let his hands rise, dragging along Bilbo’s calves, curving around his knees, brushing up his thighs.  In doing so, he parted Bilbo’s dressing gown and saw the proof that no clothes lay underneath.

 

Bilbo’s breath stuttered when Thorin’s hands rested on his bare hips.  He drew back.

 

“Do you wish for me to stop?” Thorin asked.

 

Huffing out a breath, Bilbo fixed him with a look.  “ _ Khuzd allâkhul _ , no.  But perhaps we should move to the bed.  I would hate to soil my armchair.”

 

“As you left me as I was healing for that chair, I don’t dare to harm it,” Thorin teased.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo said, smacking his pec lightly.  The gesture seemed to remind him of how bare Thorin was.  His eyes darkened. 

 

“Bed.”

 

Thorin slid his hands behind Bilbo’s thighs and lifted until he was standing with his love in his arms.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo whimpered, hiding his face in the crook of Thorin’s neck.  “You don’t have to carry me.”

 

The admonishment was weak at best.  Thorin smiled as he walked towards his bed.

 

“I really do,” he replied.

 

“Wait,” Bilbo said and Thorin stop in his tracks, looking down at his Hobbit.

 

“Oh no, that’s not what I- just, let me-” Bilbo fumbled with both his words and the belt of his nightgown.  Finally it loosened and he let it slide off his arms and onto the floor. He put his arms around Thorin’s neck and smiled at him.

 

“It seemed only fair that if you were bare to me, I do the same for you,” Bilbo said.

 

Thorin set Bilbo on the edge of the bed and once again knelt before him.  He took in his love, who had stayed with him through dragon sickness, through the perils of their journey to the Lonely Mountain, through Thorin’s bad manners and threats.

 

And he took Bilbo’s cock into his mouth.

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo arched off the bed and Thorin had to pull back to not be choked.  He returned his hands to Bilbo’s hips and held him down as he took him apart every way he knew.  He licked up the vein on the underside of his cock, sucked on the head, and laved at the slit at the end.  Bilbo couldn’t speak, just let out little whimpers and soft moans.

 

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, chest heaving, “I… I’m going to…”

 

Thorin renewed his efforts, his mouth not leaving his love’s body.

 

“Thor-” Bilbo started, only to choke off in a gasp as he came.  Thorin swallowed all of his release down.

 

Bilbo collapsed back onto the bed and weakly reached for Thorin.  Hopeless to resist, Thorin pulled Bilbo up to the pillows and lay next to him.

 

“I promise to return the favor soon.  I just need to regain feeling in my legs first,” Bilbo said, smiling at him.

 

“Don’t worry yourself,” Thorin replied.  “I only wished to give you pleasure.”

 

“Well, you certainly did that.”

 

“Bilbo,” Thorin said, pulling him close and whispering into his ear, “ _ Amralizu _ .”

 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I wrote for a Christmas gift. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Dwarven phrases:  
> Ghivashel - treasure of treaures  
> Azralizu - I want you  
> Khuzd allâkhul - Stupid dwarf (but affectionately)  
> Amralizu - I love you  
> Phrases and translations found here: http://jay345sal28.tumblr.com/post/118949263479/khuzdul4u-khuzdul-pet-names-and-other


End file.
